Enclosed Letters to My Beloved
by The Emcee
Summary: Pie writes a letter to his loved one. R
1. Pie Eater

Enclosed Letter to My Love

Summary: Pie thinks about a certain Newsie. R&R.

We've been friends a long time. Since we was thirteen I tink. When we first met, it was kinda weird. You couldn't speak english well and I barely talked. Hell, I still don' talk a lot, but that doesn't matta cuz I still can't tell you. How can I?

At first, I thought that you felt the same as me. But then... I don't know. I guess you found someone better than me. Although I don't think so. You've been with Swifty only a month, and he's already cheating on you. With Snoddy, might I add! I'd never do that to you. I wouldn't cheat on you, or ignore you. But I'll never get the chance to. S'all me fault.

I was too scared to tell ya; too bashful, I think. Yeah, that's the word Specs said described me perfectly. Along with tall, cute, and mysterious. Eh, that's what I get for eavesdropping. But I'm not interested in Specs. Dutchy's the one who's got the eye for him. Man, da crap I get myself into.

Let's see, I'm in love with a boy who doesn't know I exist, I've got another boy chasing after me, the boy who loves him is seeking my advice. Talk about peer pressure. But I try to help; defying my own desires, to help my other friends.

Even through all that, I still get short end of the stick. And so, I finish my letter. You now know I love you. I wish dat you'd at least look my way, just once. I'll be waiting near the pier for you, if you decide to come. I love you, Bumlets.

Pie Eater.

A/N: Yes it's short but oh well. It doesn't matter. It's quantity not quality peoples. And there will be more to come.


	2. Dutchy

Enclosed Letters to My Beloved

Time's a weird ting. Eh, but wha' do I know? Nothin', dat's what. Nothin'. I'se just anudder dumb blonde. S'not like I can help. We used ta be good friends; real buddies. Den, sumetin' 'appened. I dunno what, but sometin' did. Now, we'se not that good friends no more.

How'd da hell did dat happen! Guess it was meh, or you, or both a' us. Either way, we'se ain't never gonna be dat good of friends any more. You'se always hangin' round Pie an' dem. Every time I wanna say hellos, you never pay attention t' me. Da best a' friends, you once said. Heh, well, dat's not da case no more.

Specs, as much as it hoirts me t' say dis, you've become a real jerk lately. I'se nevah called you a jerk before. No one has. But since you'se changed, I've changed to. I ain't da scared, little Dutch boy no more. Dat's in me past now.

Time for you ta wake up, old buddy. Me an' Itey, we was talkin' 'bout you a few days ago. An' lemme tell you, it wasn't good talk neither.

"He's a idiot." Itey said, as we watched you fawn ovah Pie Eateh.

"Yeh, I'se know. Turned into a real Jerk." I told him. He agreed.

"'E wasn't always like dat. I remembeh when 'e was always worred 'bout his friends instead of gettin' attention."

"Some peoples change."

"Yeh? Well we'se too old ta change now."

Itey was right. We are too old ta change. But dat don' mean you gotta act like a jerk. Still, I'se can't hate you'se for dat. I could never hate you'se. Cuz I still love ya, Specs. And if yer head weren't too far up your ass, you'd a' known dat by now.

Y'know, Pie don' love you'se. He loves Bumlets; told me so 'imslef. I tired ta tell you'se but you didn't listen. You never listen, to anyone no more. Specs, you once told me dat obsession is a very powerful ting. Well, we'se both gotten too obsessed fer our own good. Not even Race is **dat** obsessed, and look who 'e has for a lover. Well, Specs, if ya evah read dis letter, it means I've left Manhattan. Goodbye, Specs, my love.

Dutchy.

A/N: R&R. Thankx.


	3. Bumlets

The Emcee: It's been a while, huh? Well here is the 3rd chapter! R&R. Enjoy.

Enclosed Letter to My Beloved.

Kinda weird, ain't it? I mean, you'se never known, has you'se? You never knew dat I knew, did you'se? I mean, it was kinda obvious. You'se and Snoddy didn't hang out as much b'fore. So, I figured dat sometin' must be goin' on. And, I'se saw it for meself last night.

At foirtst, I was hoirt. But, deen, it didn' hoirt as much. I tought "We're was only goin' out fer about a month or so. It wasn't real love." So, I'se ok with it. 'Sides, you'se two deserve each udda. I'se got no hard feelings to ya or Snoddy. And sos, I end dis letta.

Wit love,

Bumlets.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bumlets folded the piece of paper and placed it on Swifty's bunk. He got up and left the Lodge House, heading for the pier. Head tilted downward, he made it to the pier and looked up. Pie Eater was looking at him, a slight smile on his face. He approached Bumlets slowly.

"I thought you'se neveh show," he said. Bumlets laughed softly.

"Neidda did I," Bumlets replied. He sighed. "I read yer letta." Pie nodded.

"I figured..."

"I love you'se too," Bumlets said abruptly. Pie looked at him, shocked, mouth slightly opened.

"You...you do?" Bumlets walked closer to him, nodding.

"Yes, I dos." Pie smiled and hugged Bumlets. Bumlets returned the hug, sighing contentedly.

"So...you knew about Swift an' Snoddy?"

"Yea...I wanted to tell you'se but, I never got da chance..."

"I'se sorry..." Bumlets whispered. Pie looked down at him.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ignoring you'se. I wasn't being a good friend." Pie smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Don' worry 'bout it. It don' matta, not nows anyways."

The Emcee: Short, I know. But what did you think?


End file.
